1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, and more particularly, to a light source module adapted for a projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A light source module is required to supply light for a liquid crystal display (LCD) device to display frames. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 200743866 discloses a backlight source device used for providing the light required by the LCD to display frames.
A projector is also a display apparatus with a light source module to generate a large-sized frame. According to an imaging principle of projectors, a beam generated by the light source module is converted into an image beam via a light valve. Afterwards, the image beam passes through the lens and is projected onto a screen or a wall. With recent advancement in projection techniques and reduction in manufacturing cost of projectors, applications of projectors have been gradually expanded from commercial use to household use.
In general, a lighting element of a light source module may be electrically connected to a main board via conductive lines, such that power is able to be supplied by the main board. However, the smaller the size of a projector is, the smaller a wring space between a main board and a light source module is. Thus, it is difficult to wire.